


I Yield (in the name of love)(but never doubt-)

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Of Gold, Green, White, Red, Sky, Blood, Purple, and Blue (Less than Infinite, more colours) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, POV Loki (Marvel), do not blame me heh, inspired by Polish dubbing of IW cold open, stream of consciousness almost, wrote itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: You think you know pain?Actually, he does know pain. Odin was there first, and Thor, and Loki, and dark elves. He knows pain, thank you very much.He mislikes it.He mislikes it less when it's just his body that suffers. That's unpleasant, but so much sweeter than when his heart gets struck instead. His heart... how much can he take?'Please. Live. My heart-'





	I Yield (in the name of love)(but never doubt-)

**Author's Note:**

> IW spoilers!
> 
> Also. My own headcanons. Anybody can use of course.

"You think you know pain?"

\----

"I imagine it's a difficult choice."

"Not at all. Kill away!"

Crush his skull. Or, try. Thor is strong. He will survive.

Heh. It's good to have a strong heart. It's like he's a parasite - Thor will live, and so will his brother, with this Light Thor shines on him.

Thor will live. They have the Hulk. He's also strong, isn't he?

\------  
"I wish," the sweet green daughter said, "but... but we cannot kill Thanos. Would you be able to kill a god?"

Loki chuckled. Too loudly. Too quickly.

"I will tell you a secret, not my dear. Gamora. There is a secret I know, and Thanos will never."

"You are mad."

"That is what my second favourite person in the Multiverse says."

\---

His heart cannot take it anymore. Hulk is late.

 

 

He cannot bear---

 

\----

 

Glorious purpose. Take this.

 

Glorious? As if. Glorious handcuffs. He can decide not to take it. But he has things to lose. Things he loves. Mother. Brother. Father? Maybe, maybe not. who knows

 

 

\--------------

 

"Alright, stop!"

Enough. Enough. Enough!

He was weak. Loki was. He couldn't ever take that much pain.

And. He felt pretty optimistic that Thor would forgive him incoming pain.

It was a perk to have such a forgiving brother. And such a mighty one, unlike somebody who was making make-belief about his might, with some petty rocks.

___

"You will never be a God."

_______________

The last thing he's ever heard was Thor saying his name. Fine, but the idiot really should leave the ship now. He should. He could pray somewhere else. Thor- if Thor was going to, in ten minutes, be just clinging to a dead body, well, that would only make Thor heavier and help nothing.

Silly brother. One should travel light.

And so. It wasn't easy, but according to modern history books whole army of frost travelled that way, once. So Loki used the Casket to get them off the ship. That was- a short teleportation. Probably because he was using his own life force, Loki was, when having almost zero. And so. Not on spaceship now, wondering how much air Thor had left and wishing he, Loki, had any left to give him, he..

Let go of Thor.

Everything would be alright. If the Universe didn't completely hate him, somebody would come.... he remembered hearing SOS signal... somebody would come to retrieve them. They were safe now. Thor--

In the space, there was no sound. But as Loki finally had to leave his own body behind, he squeezed Thor's left wrist gently, checking brother's heartbeat before leaving. Probably leaving to Hel.

He quickly gave the Casket of Ancient Winters, astrally, to Thor. Having more endurance could never hurt after all.

Before all, it only mattered, that his only brother and only king, that-

Thor was alive, Thor--


End file.
